


Not Today

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Labeled [47]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A bit of mood whiplash, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Post The Onslaught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Logan comes home to Virgil and Roman playing video games.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Labeled [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662
Comments: 20
Kudos: 235





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is set 13 years after The Onslaught.

Logan had gotten a warning text from Virgil to the family chat a few hours ago, so he was unsurprised when he got home to find his living room all but destroyed in the way that only two adolescents searching for distraction can destroy something. Well, to be fair to the children, Patton seemed to have contributed as well seeing as he’d dragged one of his knitting projects out of the bowels of their home and had also likely provided the snack food. In fact… Patton could likely be blamed for all of the mess if he was being completely honest, baring the video game console that had been hooked up to the television.

They all glanced up at him briefly when he stepped in but were mostly still engrossed in their activities. “Hello husband. Son. Uninvited guest.”

“I was invited!” Roman said immediately, and then squeaked as his temporary distraction almost let Virgil’s video game character kill his on the screen.

“By an adult,” Logan said.

“Patton’s an adult.”

“Debatable,” both Logan and Virgil said at the same time.

“Hey!” Patton said looking up from his project of undeterminable objective.

“To be fair dearest,” Logan said. “You are currently wearing a Winnie the Pooh hoodie with bear ears sewed into it.”

“Don’t listen to him Patton!” Roman said. “It’s an amazing hoodie…. _You jerk._ ” Virgil took quick advantage of Roman’s inattention managing to gain the upper hand in the video game. The letters ‘KO’ flashed across the screen.

Virgil’s response was to stick his tongue out at Roman and blow a raspberry.

“Return your tongue to your mouth this instant, young man,” Logan said.

Virgil turned to him and blew a raspberry at him.

“You are a bad influence on him,” Logan accused Roman.

“I’m a great influence on him! Before me he didn’t even know how to play Mario Cart!”

“And that is a necessary skill for one’s survival?”

“Yes!” was the reply.

Logan made a show of rolling his eyes.

“Well,” Roman corrected. “At least it’s a necessary skill for the survival of someone who isn’t a _nerd_.”

“Wow,” Virgil said, eyes alight with a mischief, “you better learn how to play then Roman.”

Roman squawked immediately. “I _taught_ you how to play.”

“And yet… I beat you every time.”

“You play with Waluigi. You are disqualified by default.”

Logan shook his head as they continued to squabble, walking around the children sprawled out across the floor to sit next to Patton on the couch. Patton leaned into him, not taking his eyes off of his knitting disaster. Logan pressed a kiss to his forehead. “So, who will be expected to wear this one?” he asked. “Virgil or I?”

“Well, it was supposed to be you, but the size isn’t going right so probably Virgil…” he squinted at it. “or maybe Missy.”

Logan hummed. “How is Roman now, by the way?” he asked quietly so it would be impossible to hear over how loudly the other two occupants in the room were arguing.

“Better I think,” Patton said back just as softly. “Virgil seems to have taken his mind off of it.” He looked up at Logan then. “How are you?”

“It is simply a day,” Logan stated blankly.

“Don’t lie to me, Logan,” Patton said with a frown. “I know you.”

“Perhaps I would simply like to be distracted too,” Logan said. “Besides, it’s been 13 years now.”

“There is no time limit on grief,” Patton reminded softly.

“I know,” Logan replied, “but today I just want to be with my husband, my son, and his friend. I don’t want to think about death.”

Patton sighed and then shifted to crawl into Logan’s lap. Logan wrapped his arms around him and settled his chin on-top of his head. “We’ll keep the TV off,” he promised, “but I think tomorrow, we should talk.”

“I don’t…”

“Like you said Logan, it’s been 13 years. We have to talk about what happened during the Onslaught sometime.”

Logan closed his eyes and kissed the top of his head again. “Not today.”

Patton must have noticed the lack of a promise about tomorrow in that statement, but he let it go. “I made your favorite type of cookie today. Along with… a lot of other things. Your choice is between roasted chicken, meatloaf, and hamburger casserole for dinner tonight.”

“I’m sure it will all taste fantastic.” A pillow landed next to them on the couch, as Virgil wildly missed his target. Apparently, their dispute had gotten physical. “Do not break my lamps,” Logan cautioned.

“I’ll try my best, but you’ll have to warn Roman off of being an idiot.”

“Oh, _I’m_ the idiot.”

“Yep.”

“ _Waluigi._ ”

“At least I’m not cliché and go for Mario every single time. So unoriginal.”

Roman armed himself with a pillow the next moment. “Take it back!” he shrieked.

“Never!”

Logan shook his head and pressed another kiss to Patton’s forehead. They were going to break something if they didn’t settle down soon.

He found he didn’t mind too much today.


End file.
